The Night Of Loveless Revenge
by challengerspet
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. The boys once again encounter Dr. Loveless but as usual I found an interesting twist or two rated T for descriptions COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody just the twisted ideas (and the ones borrowed from CAP)

Thanks to CalGal for all her help! (especially for being willing to read the bloody parts lol)

THE NIGHT OF LOVELESS REVENGE

"Antoinette, those two meddlers have destroyed my plans for the last time." he pounded his fist on the table, "I will have to devise my most cunning plan yet and end this travesty once and for all," the little man jumped down and paced around the room.

"Miguelito, you'll come up with something you always do."

"And they always find a way out of my traps and they always make fun of me while doing it. Not this time. I want them finished for good," he grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"Artie?" James West knocked on the lab door, "You got a second?" He asked his partner Artemus Gordon.

"Yeah, sure, Jim. Don't touch that though," Artie cautioned his partner.

"It's a glass, Artie."

"Just a glass, Jim? Can a glass do this?" Artie carefully took the glass and held it up to the lamp.

The room turned a mixture of colors. Jim stared transfixed. Artie moved the glass over to a beaker and poured some liquid into it. He swirled the liquid around as a layer of foam formed on the top. Artie walked over to an iron slab and set the glass on it and backed away. Within seconds, the glass began to melt and the puddle it formed began to bubble and foam. Then a hole appeared in the iron plate. Jim stared open mouthed.

"Didn't think you'd want to drink that," Artie said.

"Artie?"

"Just a little something I've been working on, Jim. It's an acid base I've been playing with. The alcohol acts as a catalyst that starts the reaction. Just pour, swirl the liquor around to coat the glass and viola instant acid."

"Artie, you have too much time on your hands," Jim shook his head as he smiled at his partner.

"Wait'll you see this!" Artie said excitedly as he smiled at his partner as he handed him a tiepin.

"It's a tiepin, Artie." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Is it?" Artie replied with a gleam in his eyes.

"It looks like a tiepin, Artie."

"Well, James my boy, you should know me better than that by now."

"Well, if it's not a tiepin, Artie, then what is it?"

"Oh it's a tiepin all right. But pull this diamond stud out and see this little chamber?" Artie pointed to the small opening, "It's a very concentrated form of acid. This chamber will hold about 5 drops. You just never know when you might need it," Artemus seemed happy with himself.

"You wanna know what I think, Artemus?" Jim asked his friend.

"What do you think, James?"

"That Colonel Richmond is right."

"Huh?" Artemus looked at his partner quizzically.

"We need a vacation. No mission, no gadgets, no meetings, no nothing for at least a week or so."

"Sure that sounds good to me, Jim. Send me a post card," Artie turned his concentration back to his work.

"No, Artie," Jim removed the beaker from his hand and set it down, "not just me, pal, us."

"US? But Jim, this IS my idea of a vacation."

"Well, it's not Washington's idea of a vacation, pal. Ten days to spend any way we choose as long as it doesn't involve reports, missions, meetings or labs and test tubes," Artie just stared at him.

"Didn't I just have two weeks off?"

"Artie, you just spent the last two weeks holed up in here and your room trying to recover from bruised, cracked and fractured ribs on the way back from the mission in the Oregon Territory."

"One man's holed up is another man's vacation," Artie smiled.

"Just think of it as the assignment you always dreamed of, Artie."

"The assignment I've always dreamed of?"

"Sure, pal. We just got ordered to disappear for ten days while they refit the train. Just think about it, ten WHOLE days with nothing to do but meet lovely ladies and wine and dine them," Jim had a grin from ear to ear.

"Well, if I have to go with you I might as well stay here, you'll just hog all the ladies to yourself," Artie gave him a crooked smile.

"They did leave the where and with whom up to us," Jim matched his crooked smile.

"Oh no, and miss a chance to watch the great James West in action? I wouldn't miss it," Artie beamed, "besides someone has to console your castoffs."

"Good, we can leave now then. I booked us rooms for tonight," Artie arched an eyebrow at him.

"Feeling pretty sure of yourself weren't you?"

"No, pal, just sure of you," Jim grinned as Artie threw a towel at him.

"Okay then, I'll go pack if you saddle the horses," Artie began to clean up the lab.

"No need, pal. Colonel Richmond was pretty sure you wouldn't want to go at all so he asked me to pack for you and saddle the horses before I even asked you," Jim shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Oh he did, did he? I've half a mind to just stay put and oversee the refit but you do owe me a steak dinner," Artie smiled.

"I owe you…oh that's right I do owe you that dinner. Well, let's get going and get checked into the hotel, then we can grab a beer before you decide which restaurant will be getting a large chunk of my wallet," Artie just grinned.

Artemus finished cleaning the lab and stowed everything securely. They left the train and mounted their horses. They rode off toward town and the vacation that awaited them. They reached the hotel, checked in, unpacked and headed to a saloon.

"I have it, Antoinette, I have it!" Dr. Miguelito Loveless shouted. "I have finally come up with a way to rid myself of Mr. Gordon and Mr. West forever," He wrung his hands excitedly.

"I'm glad, Miguelito, what do you have planned?" Antoinette asked as she continued to softly play the piano.

"First I need to separate the dynamic duo. Then I can work on how to get the other one here after I've had a little bit of fun."

Loveless wrote several notes on small pieces of paper and carefully folded them. He walked over to a row of birdcages. He opened the nearest cage and slipped the first note into a canister on the bird's leg. He set the bird loose and went on to the next one. Six notes in all went out on the carrier pigeons.

"There, that should be enough," Loveless said as he rejoined Antoinette at the piano and began singing. "One of my henchmen should be bringing us a guest soon," he grinned at the thought.

"I've got to go back to the train, Jim," Artie announced when he met Jim in the saloon.

"Artie, you know the orders. Once we left the train we aren't allowed back for ten days."

"Yeah, I know, but I bet Colonel Richmond didn't count on my partner forgetting to pack my journal. And you KNOW I never leave home without it," Artie tried to look upset.

"Oh, sorry, pal I thought I was missing something when I packed for you. Have a beer first then go get your journal. I'll wait here for you. I see a card game I'd like to watch."

They drank their beers and Artie excused himself. He mounted his horses and headed for the train. He had told Jim he would be back in half an hour in order to give him a few minutes to sneak a peek in the lab. There were a few items he wanted to grab, just in case. _It never hurts to be prepared,_ he thought as he neared the train on the siding. He pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted; tying his horse to a tree, he inspected the train. The door to the varnish car was ajar. Artie knew the workmen weren't due to start the refit until tomorrow. Artemus pulled his gun from the holster and crept up the stairs.

He entered the darkened car and lit a lamp. Hi picked it up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place so he quietly proceeded through the car. As he made his way down the hallway, he passed the lab. He did a double take. He KNEW he had closed that door. He pushed the door open and cautiously looked around. Seeing nothing amiss, he started to back out when I rather large hand snatched the lantern from his upraised hand. As he turned to look, he was struck from behind by the butt of a gun. As he collapsed, Artie tossed the tiepin onto the floor.

"Oh Voltaire, excellent work. Most excellent work. You brought one of them back far sooner than I had hoped. Which one did you bring me?" Loveless asked as Voltaire lifted him and set him down next to the unconscious form on the floor.

He used his cane to push the form onto his back to get a look at his face. He jumped ecstatically when he saw the still face of Artemus Gordon. He poked him with the tip of his cane as he giggled.

"Put him in the cage, Voltaire. Tie him up first though and I do remember Mr. Gordon's penchant for inventive little toys so search him well," Voltaire nodded as he scooped Artemus up and left the room.

Jim glanced at the clock in the corner as he watched the game. Artie should have been back ten minutes ago. _Oh well, I'll give him a few more minutes, knowing Artie he probably stopped by his precious lab to check on something,_ Jim leaned back in his chair and watched a few more hands.

"_This guy is good,"_ he thought, _Artie should be here, he'd love a crack at this guy,_ Jim looked at the clock again. An hour had passed. Not even Artie would take this long knowing his partner was waiting for him. Jim finished his beer, set the mug down and walked out of the saloon.

He rode off at a leisurely pace in case he was being followed and headed in the direction of the train. When he reached the siding he continued on past the train taking in the darkened cars. He didn't see Artie's horse anywhere. He slowed his pace and turned his horse around and headed back for town when a man stepped out from between two of the cars.

"You lookin fer that other fancy dude what was here a while ago?"

"Yes, did you happen to see where he went?"

"Yeah, he was sayin somethin about getting a telegram from a lady friend and he was goin back ta tell his friend he was meetin her. Guess you'd be that friend," the man said.

"Yes, I'd be that friend. How long ago did he head back?"

"I can't rightly say, bout as long as it takes ta bleed this here rabbit I shot for my supper, I recon," the man turned back to his rabbit.

Jim regarded him closely for a moment before spurring his horse toward town. He failed to notice the old man's eyes focused on him just before he disappeared between the cars again.

Jim sat pensively in his saddle on the ride back to town, trying to come up with a plausible explanation as to why his partner would cut and run on him especially when he owed him a dinner. Even if Artie were to ditch him for a lady, he would have ridden back into town and told him or at least gotten him word somehow. When Jim got back to town he headed straight for the hotel. He went inside and talked to the clerk who informed him he hadn't seen Artemus since they had departed the hotel together earlier that evening. Jim headed back to the saloon.

He entered and looked around. The bartender motioned him over. Jim walked over to the end of the bar as the bartender slid a folded piece of paper across the bar to him saying a pretty woman left it for him. Jim opened the note. _Mr. West, sorry to drag Artemus away from you but when he said he was on vacation I insisted he dine with us this evening. He will stay the night and return early in the morning. Yours, A._ Jim read the folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He thanked the bartender and headed back to the hotel for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemus groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to reach up to the sore spot on the back of his head when he discovered his hands had been tied around a pipe that ran the length of the cage. He surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a large cage suspended over a rock floor. He tested his bonds and found them to be tight.

Artemus grasped the pipe and pulled himself up. He checked and was thankful that his captors, while they had removed his explosives and other assorted gadgets, had not removed his cuff links. He pried one loose with his teeth and placed it in his ropes. Using his chin he smashed the cuff link. Within seconds the rope began to smoke, then burst into flames. Artemus quickly worked the ropes around, twisting and turning his hands until the ropes fell away. He quickly dropped to the floor of the cage, rubbing his wrists. He went over to the door and examined the lock. He removed his remaining cuff link and jammed it into the lock and smashed it with the heel of his hand. It too began to smoke then flames shot out of the lock. The door popped open.

He squatted on the floor of the cage, grasped the floor and flipped himself out of the cage onto the rock floor below. He stood motionless for a few seconds to see if his progress had been noticed. When he heard nothing, he moved to the corner of the cavern-like room. He punched the lid of a small keg, gunpowder poured out. _How careless of them to leave this stuff lying around,_ Artie said as he removed his shirt tail and tore off several strips. He made several small bombs, which he shoved deep into his boots. He had just found cases of dynamite when he heard approaching footsteps.

He hid behind the crates of dynamite and made his way to stand beside the door. He hid behind the door as he heard a key turn in the lock. The door opened and Artie quickly hoisted the keg of gunpowder above his head. When the figures entered the room far enough Artie threw the keg at the back of the tall man. He merely flinched and turned to face Artemus.

"Well, well, Voltaire, long time no see," Artemus smiled.

Artie pushed several cases of dynamite over toward him and ran for the door. He got out the door only to back into the room, his hands raised as two men with rifles pointed at him blocked his path.

"That was most unwise, Mr. Gordon. Brave to say the least but still most unwise." Dr. Loveless said.

"Well, you gotta give me credit for trying, Miguelito," Artemus spat his name.

"Oh I much prefer Dr. Loveless especially from the likes of you," he turned to Voltaire.

"Voltaire, take Mr. Gordon to the main chamber and…I think…make him comfortable on the table, yes, that's it…put Mr. Gordon on the table," Artemus was certain he wasn't going to like this if he read the evil gleam in Loveless' eyes correctly.

Jim woke and went downstairs only to find that Artemus still had not checked back in. He thought he might have stayed for breakfast so he ate and walked around town for a while. He had a nagging feeling something was not right.

When Artie failed to appear by lunchtime, Jim had come to the conclusion that something other than a lady friend had kept his partner. Jim pulled the note from his pocket and read it again, hoping to find some clue. He went back to the saloon to talk to the bartender.

"Yes, sir," the barkeep was saying, "I remember her. She's not one you'd forget easily. She was very pretty. She had long wavy hair tied up with a ribbon. She had a real pretty voice, when she left she was humming."

"Did she say anything about my friend?"

"Nope, not that I recall. I do remember her telling me she was in a hurry and had to get back before the doctor got upset or something like that."

"Well, that's a start. Where is the doctor's office?"

"That way about two blocks and across the street," Jim thanked him and left.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the doctor's office with a deep frown on his face. He had spoken at length with the doctor who assured him he didn't know Artemus nor had he had him over to dinner and he wasn't even married. To further confuse him the doctor told him that he was the only doctor in this part of Kansas as the new doctor wasn't due to arrive for several more days.

Jim rode back out to the train thankful the workmen hadn't gotten to the varnish car yet. He looked in the sitting room and found nothing. He then began to search the various rooms. When he came to the lab he noticed the disarray. He stepped into the room and felt something under his boot. He bent and retrieved the object; it was Artie's tiepin. Jim pocketed the pin and was about to leave the room when he noticed Artie's hat. He scooped it up and ran his hand around the inside twirling the hat; his fingers found a small amount of dried blood.

Jim quickly searched the rest of the train and went out and talked to the workmen. He asked about the old man he had spoken with but no one seemed to remember him. One of the workers did remember seeing a rather large man riding away from the train with something thrown over the saddle of another horse. Jim headed out in the direction the man had pointed.

Artemus stared at the ropes holding him on the table. He lifted his head and looked around. Next to the table was a stool and a table with a tray filled with an odd assortment of knives, scalpels and other instruments. _Probably meant to scare me,_ Artemus thought. He pulled on the ropes but they showed no signs of loosening.

"Come now my dear, Artemus, that's hardly a sporting attitude," Loveless said as he instructed Voltaire to place him on the stool by Artemus' head.

"Tying me up like a Christmas goose is hardly sporting either don't you think?" Artie's eyes flared with anger.

"Well, Artemus, that is the only way I can be sure you won't try to run away again."

"What if I promise I won't run?"

"Now, now, Artemus, you don't think me to be such a simpleton as to believe your lies do you?" Loveless shook his head.

"Why not, you're just enough of a simpleton to think that by now James hasn't figured out that something happened to me and is looking for me," Artie baited him.

"Oh but he has my dear Artemus, he has. But the wild goose chase I have arranged for him will keep him busy for another day or so while we have some fun of our own."

"Why do I get the feeling the only one experiencing any fun around here will be you?" Artie groaned as Loveless grinned from ear to ear.

"How very perceptive of you, Artemus, how very, very perceptive of you indeed."

"Mind letting me in on whatever fun and games your tiny little brain has cooked up this time?"

"Not at all. I thought I'd stat with a little subtle torture then move on to a bit more intense torture before I got into the really fun nasty torture."

"Be a bit more specific, Loveless, if you can manage it," Artie growled.

"One thing at a time, Mr. Gordon. One thing at a time. You are always so impatient."

"Just curious. You never know I might have had whatever torture you have in mind done to me last week, that would just bore me to tears," Artie yawned for effect.

"Stop it this instant, Mr. Gordon! Voltaire make him stop! Make him shut up!" Voltaire approached the table and put his hands around Artie's neck.

"Not too hard, we don't want to kill him just yet."

Voltaire pushed his thumbs into Artie's neck cutting off his air. His eyes rolled back and he sank into unconsciousness. Dr. Loveless checked him and smiled, satisfied that Voltaire had not killed him.

Jim stopped his horse and dismounted. He must have stopped by at least three-dozen farms and ranches. He pumped the handle on the trough and got his horse a drink. He left his horse to drink and he went up to the run down house and knocked on the door. The child that cautiously opened the door had a small, round and dirty face. She peered out from a crack in the doorway. Jim knelt down and asked if her parents were around. Just as the child nodded her head a man stepped out of the equally run down barn carrying a bucket. He handed the bucket to the child and told her to take it to her mother. Then he took in the fancy man before him. He sat on an upturned apple crate.

"Mister, ya lost or somethin?"

"No, just looking for someone. I heard my friend was out this way. We got separated and I'm trying to find him."

"Maybe he don't want to be found?"

"No, it's nothing like that. We just got separated and we need to get back together to go on a trip."

"Yer name West is it?"

"Yes as a matter of fact if is, why?"

"Then I got somethin fer ya."

The man rose and entered the house. When he returned he had an envelope in his hand, which he turned over to West. Jim tore the envelope open and his eyes scanned the letter inside. _Hello Mr. West, if you are reading this then you have my congratulations. You stuck with the quest far longer than I would have. I assume by now that you have figured out that your partner did not go willingly with a lady friend. Quite the contrary, he put up quite a fight. It was all I could do to keep Voltaire from strangling him. But fear not, Mr. West, he is still alive or at least he is as I write this. Now as to your little role in our game you have until noon tomorrow to be at the weigh station about forty miles from where you are. The gentleman there can tell you how to find it. I suggest you hurry Mr. West, for this will not be your last stop and Mr. Gordon's life depends on your finding him in time. Dr. Loveless._ Jim crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground.

"Where is the weigh station?"

"Follow this road till it forks…then take the left fork. And mister…"

"Yeah?"

"That little man what done give me that letter fer ya. He's not a nice man."

"Yeah, I know and if he hurts my friend I won't be either," Jim rode off at a gallop.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie woke to see Dr. Loveless standing on the stool. As Artie's eyes focused he saw that the doctor was holding a filet knife and examining it closely. He watched him until the little man became aware he had regained consciousness and he put the knife back on the tray.

"Ah, Mr. Gordon, welcome back. I thought I might have to start without you."

"Why don't you practice on Voltaire, I don't mind watching."

"That would hardly be fair, Mr. Gordon. After all I have no quarrel with Voltaire," Loveless replied with a wicked grin.

"Well, he can have my share of whatever you have cooked up. My mother did teach me how to share after all," Artie kept his eye on Loveless' hands as he fingered the instruments on the tray.

"I tire of your stalling, Mr. Gordon. Besides, it will do you no good…"

"It won't?" Artie asked feigning innocence.

"No, Mr. Gordon. You can't stall nearly long enough to allow Mr. West to get here. Not from where I sent him," Loveless giggled.

"What have you done with Jim?" Artie demanded straining at the ropes.

"Ever the gallant partner, eh, Mr. Gordon? Facing certain death and yet you still value that partner of yours life over your own. Really that will be your undoing."

"Just tell me what you did with Jim," Artie demanded as he continued to struggle against his ropes.

"I sent him to a little weigh station forty miles from here. From there I've left a trail of clues back here to you."

"Loveless, you're despicable."

"Oh that's only part of the game, Mr. Gordon. He will have several stops to make before he gets here. You just need to hope he gets here in time," Loveless snickered.

"In time for what?" Artie wanted to know.

"In time to watch your slow and excruciating demise of course. I have had it with your and Mr. West's meddling and I intend to stop it once and for all," Loveless glared at him.

"A simple letter would have done the trick," Artie shot back.

"Oh no, this way is much more fun for me."

"There you go with the you, you, you again. It's always about you. Don't you ever get tired of being the center of attention?" Artie retorted.

"Never, Mr. Gordon. I enjoy it immensely if the company is right."

"Voltaire turn that crank at the end of the table, we need to raise Mr. Gordon up a bit," Artie nervously watched as he raised the table up from the floor.

Loveless had Voltaire exchange the stool for a bench. He walked up and down the length of the bench, watching his captive sweat. He reached over Gordon's body and grabbed a long metal pipe with two prongs sticking out of one end. He held it up in front of Gordon's face. He pushed a button on the device and a blue light arced from one prong to the other. Loveless grinned manically as he kept the current running.

"Nifty little light show you have there," Artie tried to sound bored.

"This is a little device that I stumbled on in my travels. I believe it's used for keeping cattle in line. However, I made a few of my own modifications," he laughed.

"Oh I'll just bet. Knowing your twisted little mind you probably increased the output twenty times," Artie glared.

"Only ten fold, Mr. Gordon. This little device could kill within seconds if I increased it that much. I don't want you to die too quickly."

"Oh no we wouldn't want that now would we?" Artie replied sarcastically.

Dr. Loveless glared and pulled the pipe away from Gordon's face. He paused and gave him a crooked grin.

"Why don't we see what happens when I do this…" Loveless smirked.

He took the pipe and shoved it into Artie's still healing ribs. He pushed the button and for once Artemus was glad he was tied down. Artemus' body arched and he bit his lip to hold back the screams. Loveless held the button for a few seconds before releasing his hold. Artie's body continued to convulse for a moment before stopping.

"Quite the handy little device, wouldn't you say, Mr. Gordon?"

"Oh I don't know, Loveless, I've had worse," Artie replied through clenched teeth.

"And you will get far worse before I am through with you, Mr. Gordon. But you do remember my fondness for electricity. I hardly think I am finished with this little toy."

"Oh but of course not. No sense in letting me miss out on any of your fun. What do you say you let me shove that thing into you for a while," Artie spat. His reply was another stab to his ribs followed by more shocking pain and flashes of light before his eyes.

Jim pulled his tired steed to a halt at the weight station and slid from the saddle. He had ridden his horse hard all night to reach the station on time. He ran into the station and to the counter.

"Ain't no one ever in that much of a hurry for a beer at this time of day," The man said as he wiped a beer mug with a small towel.

"I'm not thirsty. You should have an envelope for me," Jim said breathlessly.

"What's yore name?"

"West, James West," the man reached under the counter and brought out an envelope.

Jim tore into the letter and willed his nerves to die down. _Mr. West, if you are reading this then you made it to the checkpoint on schedule. The gentleman at the weigh station will provide you with a fresh horse; I wouldn't want anyone to say I didn't play fair. Your next stop will be back in Kansas City. Now, now, Mr. West, don't get upset you must play this game by MY rules. When you get back to your hotel go to Mr. Gordon's room. There you will find your next destination. And Mr. West, you have one hour less to get back than I gave you to get here. I will be notified once you leave. If I were you I'd hurry…Mr. Gordon's health seems to have taken a turn for the worse. L_

Jim looked at the man behind the counter who told him his saddle had been switched to another horse and his horse would be sent back to the livery stable in Kansas City. He ran outside and mounted the horse and took off at top speed. He was very tired and hungry but he pushed that aside, his partner needed him. About halfway back to Kansas City, his horse threw a shoe. Jim rode him to a farm. He dismounted and knocked on the door. After a hurried exchange he traded his horse for a fresh one and the farmer told him about a short cut back to Kansas City that would save him almost four hours.

"Hit him again, Voltaire!" Loveless shouted excitedly as he jumped up and down.

Voltaire shifted the brass knuckles on his hand and again hit Artemus. Artemus was secretly thankful that somewhere between his third and fourth blackouts, or was it the fifth, Loveless had moved him to a different room. He was in a sparse room, the only thing in it was the large ring suspended from the ceiling that Artie was currently tied to and the chair that Dr. Loveless was sitting in. Voltaire had stripped his outer shirt off and his undershirt was covered in sweat. Loveless had been having Voltaire use him as a punching bag for Lord only knows how long.

Artie silently prayed Voltaire would tire or that the pain would become too much and he would pass out again. But Loveless; however, seemed to have other ideas. Every time Artemus seemed like he was about to pass out from the abuse Love less would order the beatings to stop and he would either take him back to the cage and hang him there or just leave him hanging here. He was extremely grateful he had lost all feeling in his arms long ago. _James, where are you?_ Artemus thought, _I'm doing the best I can here, pal but you'd better hurry. If I don't get to collect on that steak dinner you still owe me I just might never forgive you._

Jim arrived at his friend's room and had the latest clue in his hands. He was to go to the clerk at the hotel across the street to get his next clue. _Damnit this is it! _Jim screamed inwardly. _I'm done playing by that demented dwarf's rules. It's time we started playing by MY rules._ He tossed the note onto the bed and stormed across the street. He marched over to the clerk and grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay, here is how this is going to go. I'm here to pick up a letter you are holding for James West. You will do your part and give me that letter but you are also going to tell me where to find the demented little idiot who gave it to you," Jim growled as he unceremoniously dumped the clerk back behind the counter.

"He…here you a…are, sir," the clerk stammered as he handed him the letter.

"Now suppose you tell me where to find the man who gave you this."

"I tell you that and I'm a dead man by tomorrow morning."

"Don't tell me and you'll be a dead man in thirty seconds," Jim snarled as he pulled his gun out and held it to the man's chest.

"That little man is evil, pure evil. Go ahead and kill me. It can't be any worse than what he promised he'd do to me."

"How about if I promise you can get far away from him before he knows you told?" Jim countered.

"How can you do that?"

"I'm a Secret Service agent. If you go to this address," Jim scribbled on the back of the envelope, "hand them this and they'll help you," the clerk considered his words.

"I guess dead is dead no matter how you look at it," he sighed and led Jim to a room behind the counter.

"You promise you can deliver on this?"

"I'll take you there myself on the way to my partner if that will loosen your tongue any."

"All right, but you're not going to like it. The doctor has been leading you on a wild goose chase to buy him some time."

"Buy him time? For what?"

"I told you that you aren't going to like it."

"Do I need to shoot you now? Talk!" Jim shouted as he shoved him up against the wall.

"Okay, okay, do you know where the old fort is outside of town?" at Jim's nod he continued, "Where the armory was located you'll find a small opening in the ground. I heard that's where he is. He's hiding under the fort. He's got this whole place carved out for himself. At least that's what I heard."

"What does that have to do with Dr. Loveless sending me all over hell's half acre to buy time?" Jim asked quickly losing his patience.

"That's the part you aren't going to like. He's using the time before you find him and your partner to torture him," the clerk hung his head.

"He WHAT?!?" Jim shouted as she shoved the clerk into the wall.

"I wanted to tell you, sir, honest I did. But I didn't know what you looked like so I had to wait for you to come find me. Ever since your partner disappeared when he first went to your train alone he's had him there and from what I hear he's been working him over pretty good. That big man that works for him can do a lot of damage," this Jim knew only too well.

"All right, let's go."

They rode to the edge of town to what appeared to be an abandoned shack. They entered the shack and Jim led him over to a trap door in the floor. He pulled it open and they descended the stairs. Jim showed his identification and was waved through. After making sure the clerk was in good hands, Jim quickly left and rode back to the train to pick up some of Artie's gadgets. He was upset that he lost some of the precious four hours he had won by taking the short cut. He hurried to the lab and retrieved several items and hurried back to the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Mr. Gordon. You are making this most difficult for me," Loveless said, "It would make things go much smoother for me if you would just stay with me."

"Sorry to dis…disappoint you," Artemus slurred, "Untie me and let me have a crack at Voltaire for a while that'll help me stay conscious," Artie glared at him.

"You amaze me, Mr. Gordon. You have endured beating after beating and yet you still fight, you are still stubborn and you still find strength to be bothersome."

"Uncle Sam trains only the best and brightest, shorty," Artie did his best to grin.

"Shorty? How dare you!" Miguelito fumed, "Mr. Gordon, I would have expected that of Mr. West, not you."

"I guess James is rubbing off on me. Now, can we dispense with all the pleasantries and just get down to brass tacks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you stop making mince meat out of me long enough to tell me the real reason why you're doing this."

"The real reason, Mr. Gordon? Revenge isn't enough for you?" Loveless spat.

"Dr. Miguelito Loveless never does anything strictly out of revenge. If that were the case you would have had Jim and I killed off a long time ago."

"That does have some truth to it. I am sure there are many foes you have vanquished at one time or another that would pay handsomely for your demise."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you're being paid to do this?" Artie's head snapped up and he stared at Loveless.

"I am not TRYING to tell you, Mr. Gordon, I AM telling you," he giggled.

"Oh so the puppet has a master. I don't suppose it would do any good to ask who?" Artie queried.

"No, it wouldn't do you any good at all."

"No? Well, it was worth a shot. How about if I ask if James made his appearance yet?"

"Mr. Gordon, you would know if your partner were here. He would be right beside you enjoying himself as much as you are."

"Oh yeah I'm just having a barrel of fun here."

"I have been a bit remiss in my duties as a host during our conversation, Mr. Gordon. I bet you are dying to find out what fun and games I have planned for you this time." Loveless tried to read Artemus' face.

"No not really. I don't really care what you do to me at this point," he sighed.

"Oh pooh, I had hoped your spirit wouldn't have been crushed quite so soon. This is not good, not good at all," Loveless pouted.

"Oh my spirit isn't broken, Loveless, just my body. Actually I'm just bored with your silly little games. Don't you have anything in your bag of tricks that's not so cliché or played out?" Loveless contemplated him for a moment.

"You know my dear Artemus, I believe that I just might be able to accommodate you. But since my hands are not well suited for the task I'm afraid I'll have to have Voltaire complete this part but rest assured I'll be right here to supervise."

"Oh that's a comforting thought. Okay, Loveless, bring it on so we can get this over with."

Artemus' eyes bulged when he saw Voltaire step up to the table with a filet knife in his hand. Voltaire had an evil grin on his face. Artemus tried to move away but he was securely tied town. Under Loveless' direction, Voltaire cut away the buttons from Artie's shirt. Loveless cringed at the sight of the cuts and bruises. He waved Voltaire away as he examined Artemus' chest, looking for just the right spot. He finally found the spot he was looking for and pointed it out to Voltaire.

"I think this spot here should be a sufficient spot, Voltaire. Now, remember what I told you, don't dig, you just slide the knife across and no big chunks."

"Okay, Loveless, I'm not a fish. Isn't this a bit harsh even for you?" Artie asked.

"Nonsense, Mr. Gordon, in my opinion it's not harsh enough for you but that will come in due time."

Voltaire crudely held the filet knife in his tightly clenched fist. _He looks like a child about to attack a bowl of ice cream, _Artie thought, _If he weren't about to slice and dice me I might find his pose funny. James where in heaven's name ARE you?_ Artemus shouted inwardly as Voltaire plunged the knife into his chest, causing Artemus to scream.

Loveless threw a bucket of water on Artemus' face to keep him awake. Artie spit water at Voltaire who retaliated by sliding the filet knife under the layers of skin he had just cut exposing the tissue underneath. He peeled the skin back and used the tip of the knife to move the tissue about. He laughed when Loveless jumped up and down excitedly. When he moved to another area and the filet knife came into contact with a broken rib it sent Artemus through the roof. His blood-curdling scream could be heard all the way above ground.

Just as James pulled his horse to a halt and was tying him to a tree he heard the screams of his partner. His head snapped in the direction of the screams. _Well, at least Artie is still alive, I'd recognize those screams anywhere, _Jim thought as he ran for the opening the clerk told him about. Jim pulled out his gun and slipped through the opening. He found some roughly hewn stairs just inside the opening and slowly descended.

When he reached the bottom he looked both ways and quickly jumped back up the stairs to avoid a patrol. When the man passed he came back down the stairs and crept along the hallway, hoping he was headed in the right direction. He rounded a corner and ran into another patrol. He quickly recovered and took a swing at the guard.

The guard fell over and James jumped on him, hitting him hard and fast. The guard finally got his hands free and he pushed Jim off. He rose and started after Jim. He tackled him and was going to try to restrain him when Jim kicked him in the stomach. When the guard doubled over he hit him open-handed across the back of his neck and the guard promptly fell to the floor. Jim dragged him down the gall and into a nearby room. He took the guard's poncho and sombrero. He tied the guard up and put a gag in his mouth. Jim reentered the hallway and continued his quest for his friend.

He was rewarded a short time later with the sound of Loveless' insane cackle. He headed in that direction pulling his sombrero down over his face when another guard passed him. He looked through the opening on each door he passed until he came upon the room with the cage. This room he entered. He looked at the cage and saw bloodstains. His face took on a determined and vengeful look. He took in the room and saw the as yet unpicked up remnants of a struggle. _Well, I sure hope Artie gave as good as he got,_ Jim said as he tucked several sticks of dynamite into his belt. He dove behind the crates when he heard someone approaching.

"Mr. Gordon has lasted far longer than I ever could have dreamed. I was sure that last round would have finished him. His bond to that partner of his must be what's keeping him going," Loveless complained.

"I wish you'd just let me finish him off, Dr. Loveless," Voltaire grunted.

"Oh no, Voltaire, we need him alive when Mr. West arrives which should be in about an hour or two if he's on schedule."

"We just gonna leave Mr. Gordon alone till then?"

"He's not going anywhere, Voltaire. Even if he could untie himself I doubt that he has the strength to lift his little finger let alone his whole body. Now, stop dawdling, I want to meet Antoinette for some supper before Mr. West arrives," they continued down the hallway unaware they were being watched.

Jim waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps then he went back out into the hall and headed back the way Loveless and Voltaire had come. He looked in the doors and was rewarded at the third door. He looked through the opening in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He tried the door, finding it unlocked he slipped in. He went over to the table and took in his partner's appearance.

Artie looked like he had been tossed into a vat of broken glass. He had several cuts and bruises and Jim started when he saw the exposed tissue of his partner's chest. He rushed over to the table and began untying him. He found some water and used it to gently wipe his face. Artie started to regain consciousness.

"Hey, pal, I ride all over the state looking for you and I find you here just lying down on the job," Jim tried to chide his friend.

"Yeah, well, you know me any excuse to goof off," Artie tried to smile.

"Yeah, pal, I know you. Let's see if we can't get you out of here," Jim said as he tried to lift Artie off the table.

"No, Jim. I won't get far like this. You need to go and find Loveless and stop him then you can come back for me. I think I can walk but I'd just slow you down."

"No, Artie, I'm going to get you out first. Loveless isn't going anywhere. He thinks I'm still off on his wild goose chase."

"Jim, this whole set up…it wasn't his idea."

"What do you mean, of course it's his idea. That demented dwarf thought all this up."

"No, he didn't. All I've been able to get out of him is that someone is paying him to do this."

"You've got to be kidding me, pal. Who would be sick enough to pay Loveless to do this…"Jim looked at his friend.

"I don't know I've been lying here trying to figure that out."

"That's all you've been thinking about, Artie?" Jim grinned.

"No, that and the fact that I missed that steak dinner you owe me," Artie grinned.

"It looks like I owe you two, partner."

"I'll take you up on that, James." Neither of them noticed the movement behind them.

"Well, well, Mr. West, you put in an appearance much sooner than I had anticipated. I will have to speak to my minions about this oversight," Loveless sneered as Voltaire grabbed Jim from behind.

"Lucky break I guess," Jim said as he struggled to get away from Voltaire's vice-like grip.

"Lucky for me perhaps. Now, I know for certain that you will be here to watch Mr. Gordon die, we were just coming back for the next fun and games session."

"No, leave him alone!" Jim shouted as he pulled away from Voltaire.

Jim shoved something into his partner's hand as he vaulted over the table. Voltaire ran around the table as Loveless growled and stomped his feet in anger. Jim touched his belt buckle and caught the small white ball that dropped out. He tossed the ball toward Voltaire. Jim used the cover the cloud of white smoke gave him to dash out the door and into the hallway. As he ran down the hall he could hear Loveless' angry cries.

He ran down the hall and around the corner. He paused as several men ran past him but they didn't seem to notice him so he continued down the hall checking doors as he went. He finally found an unlocked door and he entered the room. It was lavishly furnished if a bit crowded. Jim looked around and then went over to the large ornately carved dinning table and ducked under it. He pulled two sticks of dynamite from his waistband and jammed them in the framework. He placed the timer on them and set it. He prayed he would be able to get Artie out before it went off.

His next stop was the room with the cage. He climbed up into the cage and planted some dynamite in the cage just because he was outraged at what Loveless had done to his friend. He jumped down and went over to the gunpowder. He broke one keg open and poured the powder over to the dynamite then he placed the last bomb in between some of the cases. Jim opened the door and turned to go down the hall and back to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHHH," Artie groaned as Voltaire pushed the prod back into his leg and pushed the button releasing more current into his already battered body.

"I do apologize, Mr. Gordon, I had hoped that it would be Mr. West on the table but since he has taken his leave of us that leaves me no choice but to have another go at you."

"You always have a choice, Loveless," Artie panted, "you just chose to be a sick, twisted and disgusting little troll. You make me pity you."

"You pity me? I find that hard to believe, Mr. Gordon."

"Believe what you want, Loveless, But I can't help but pity you. Life handed you a raw deal and you've done pretty well for yourself in spite of it. But you fill your surroundings with material things and so much hatred in a search for where you belong, a place where you can feel at home. Any sane man would pity you."

Loveless knew Artemus was trying to prolong his fate and some small part of him, whether or not it was out of pity or regret, wanted to give Artemus a break. Voltaire patiently waited for whatever new instructions his boss might have for him. Loveless contemplated his actions, finally telling Voltaire to put Artemus back into the cage.

"Voltaire, I think he deserves a bit of a break before our next session. I want you to go and find me Mr. West. And Voltaire, if he gets away Mr. Gordon will get his wish…you will take his place on the table," Voltaire just nodded as he lifted Artemus and left the room.

Voltaire tossed Artemus into the cage like a rag doll. He landed with a thud and didn't move. Just as he closed the cage Voltaire heard a commotion out in the hall. He rushed to the door in time to see the elusive Mr. West scurry by. Voltaire, remembering Dr. Loveless' threat, joined the chase. He followed Jim down the all and into a supply room.

Jim climbed the stacked boxes and turned to face him. As Voltaire made to climb the boxes, he took his eyes off West for a split second. James jumped from the boxes and flying tackled him, knocking them to the floor. Jim quickly jumped up and kicked Voltaire in the chest, knocking him back but not down.

Jim rushed him and began hitting him. Voltaire stood his ground waiting for Jim to tire himself out. After what seemed like an hour to Jim, Voltaire grinned and raised his hand. Jim looked up just in time to see the large hand come crashing down on his neck. Jim dropped to his knees and then fell forward landing heavily on his face. He came to when Loveless splashed a bucket of water on his face.

"So good of you go join us, Mr. West. My set is now complete," Loveless said as he rubbed his hands together.

"My pleasure, doctor," Jim smirked.

"I'm glad to have you here, poor Mr. Gordon can't take much more of my fun and games I'm afraid," Loveless shook his head.

"Why not just leave him out of it? You have me now, you don't need him anymore."

"Oh no, quite the contrary, Mr. West. I need you both."

"Oh that's right your boss gave you orders. What did you say his name was again?" Jim tried.

"Very good try, Mr. West. I shall never reveal my partner's identity. I do so love to be paid for services rendered. And since I have already rendered half of my services I intend to deliver on the other half."

"Don't go to any trouble on my account, why don't we just skip it and say you did it?" Jim grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. West, but that is not an option."

"I will, however, give you a choice of which device you'd like me to try first."

"Oh how sporting of you. But what's good enough for Artie is good enough for me, you pick."

"It was more than I did for poor Artemus that much is true, but he annoyed me with his incessant stalling, waiting for you to swoop down and rescue him."

"Looks like I missed the mark a bit. Any chance you'd untie me and give me another crack at it?"

"I hardly think so, Mr. West. You were most troublesome in the first place, giving you another chance would be like giving the inmates at the Territorial Prison the key to warden's office."

"No? Well, then how about letting me have another go at Voltaire, I have a bone to pick with him."

"Not possible either. Voltaire has preformed admirably today and he will be rewarded later. Perhaps, I'll let him finish you off after we are done with Mr. Gordon," Voltaire grinned and laughed.

Artemus woke up and realized he was no longer on the table undergoing Loveless' twisted version of fun and games. For a minute he was glad for the break then he realized that could only mean one thing. _They have James,_ Artie thought, _Damnit, Jim why didn't you go when you had the chance?_

Artie also realized he was back in the cage and looked around. He noticed the trail of gunpowder and followed it with his eyes. Apparently Voltaire hadn't noticed it when he had brought him back. Artie eased himself into a sitting position, hissing when his filet cuts were jostled. He cringed as he reached up and lifted what remained of his shirt and pulled the skin back into place. He slowly made his way over to the edge and half jumped half dropped to the floor below. As he was pulling himself up he noticed Jim's little surprise.

Artie adjusted the timer to give them more time and replaced the gunpowder that had been displaced earlier. _James, I hope you don't have any more of these around anywhere. If you do, we're gonna be in for a fun night, _Artie thought.

Artie moved out the door and along the hall, grateful no guards were patrolling. Loveless probably felt there was no need now that he had Jim as well. Just as Artie reached the door where the torture chamber, as he thought of it, he felt the ground shake, _Uh, oh, James you did have another little diversion planned. Oh well, maybe this will work to our advantage,_ Artie thought as he ducked into the room across the hall.

Jim braced himself when Voltaire neared him. Voltaire took his time choosing his tool. He finally settled on a scalpel. Jim stared him in the eye as Voltaire grasped the scalpel. Voltaire swung his arm like a pendulum and came crashing down, the scalpel slicking a line across his chest. Jim hissed and tried not to cry out. Voltaire's arm swung again, this time slicing his right arm across the bicep. Jim pulled and struggled against his ropes trying to pull free. Voltaire and Loveless just laughed and Voltaire's hand again made its arc this time coming in contact with Jim's right thigh, slicing deep.

Loveless grabbed a white powder from the tray and then threw some onto Jim, who then finally yelled. Loveless had thrown salt into his newly opened wounds. Loveless was excited by the response. He urged Voltaire on gleefully. Jim was glad Artemus was not having to endure this and he hoped he could get free before the bombs went off sealing them in this twisted torture chamber forever.

"Voltaire, go and check on that. I can't have any more interruptions. This is not fair."

"What's the matter, Loveless, your plans going up in smoke?" Jim chided him as Loveless took in his lopsided grin.

"Mr. West, why do I have the feeling that you were somehow responsible for that?" Loveless asked with a glare.

"Well, I did have some free time by myself before you found me. I might have planted one or two of Artie's toys," Jim smiled innocently.

"There was only one explosion, Mr. West, where is the other one?" he demanded.

"I never said for sure there was another one."

"I know you, Mr. West, now tell me where the other one is or when he returns I'll have Voltaire finish off our dear Mr. Gordon."

"Can't help you my memory seems to have faded."

"Too bad for you and Mr. Gordon then," Loveless snapped as he called some guards into the room.

"Guards, Mr. West here has planted more of those bombs around the complex. Search this place from top to bottom, inside and out. Make sure you look everywhere…in cupboards, behind things, everywhere. And find those bombs before they go off. Now go." The guards left at a run.

The guards ignored Artemus when he came out of the room. He had planted some dynamite in the room with a crudely and hastily made fuse. He told the guards he had already checked the room and they didn't seem too interested in arguing with him. He smiled as he watched several of them scurry toward the surface. He turned around and headed toward his friend.

Artemus paused at the door. A large part of him didn't want to go back into that room. He found he couldn't turn the handle. He looked in and saw that Loveless was approaching Jim. His instinct to protect his partner kicked in and he turned the knob and rushed in.

"Artie, get out of here," Jim growled.

"Back off, Loveless," Artemus snapped, ignoring his partner's plea.

"I don't think so, Mr. Gordon. You don't look like you could put up much of a fight against an ant," Loveless sneered.

A guard snuck up behind Artemus from the hallway and grabbed him. Artie didn't struggle. Loveless told the guard to put him back in the cage and to find more guards to return Mr. West to the cage as well. Jim tried to protest but was ignored. Loveless went to the main chamber to survey the damage.

"This is most unacceptable, most unacceptable indeed. Mr. West must be made to pay for this," Loveless stomped around the room.

"You want me to finish them both off, boss?" Voltaire asked.

"Not just yet, my payment should arrive within the hour, then I don't really care what happens to Mr. West and Mr. Gordon. Just as long as they are dead! Come, Antoinette…" Loveless grabbed her hand and marched out of the destroyed room.

Artie was leaning against the bars on the side of the cage when they brought Jim in. His shirt was torn and his lip bloodied, new wounds, Artemus was unhappy to note. Artie looked over to Jim when they brought him to the cage. Jim glared at them and yanked his arms from their grasp and jumped up into the cage on his own and pulled the door shut. One of the guards reached up and fastened a padlock and chain around the door. Jim turned his back to the guards in disgust. After the guards left Jim moved to squat next to Artemus.

"How're you doing, pal?" Jim asked.

"Just peachy, Jim. Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? Something tells me the cavalry isn't coming this time unless you go get them," Artie glared at him.

"I could no more leave you here than you could leave me."

"Damnit, Jim, you could have brought the cavalry, the army, someone to take this insane man out, but no you had to be macho and do things your way," Artie leaned his head back against the bars.

"I'm sorry, Artie, I thought your hide was worth saving. Next time I promise I'll think twice about it if that'll make you happy," Jim rose and went to the other side of the cage.

"It's not that, Jim and you know it…"

"Then what is it?" Jim wanted to know.

"I just get the feeling lately that you feel like you have to be my protector and I don't need one."

"Of course not, pal. One look at you confirms that. But that's what partner's do. You've had your share of playing my protector I just wanted to return the favor," Jim sounded genuinely hurt by Artemus' comments.

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't make it feel any better. Jim…I…"

"What is it, Artie?"

"I might have done a bad thing…"

"What have you done, Artemus?"

"Jim I thought you'd listen to me and cut and run when you had the chance so I disconnected your bomb I found over there," Artie pointed toward the dynamite.

"That's good then, Artie. I wondered why it didn't go off."

"Well…" Artie hesitated, causing Jim to stare at his partner.

"I never did like the sound of that…what did you do?"

"I reset it."

"You reset…how much time do we have?"

"I estimate about half an hour."

"Half and hour? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"There wasn't time, Loveless was getting ready to start in on you again and I didn't want you to have to go through that. One guinea pig is more than enough for that twisted little jerk."

"Well, we better see about getting out of here before that thing goes off and spread us all the way from here to Kansas City."


	6. Chapter 6

Jim walked over to where he had placed the dynamite on the cage. Artemus just gave him a quizzical look as he reached out and pulled in one stick. He spread his previously discarded poncho on the cage bottom and broke the dynamite open. He removed a heel from his boot. He took a bit of clay like substance from his heel and coated it in the powder from the dynamite stick. He liberally coated the clay and then shoved it in the padlock.

"Uh, Jim, do you mind telling me how you plan to light that thing?" Artie looked at his partner incredulously.

"All I need is a spark to set off the powder, pal." Jim replied as he removed his other boot heel and reached his arms out of the cage.

"James, you can't be serious!" Artemus moved to grab him when he realized what his partner was about to try.

"It's okay, pal. I can get out of the way in time," Jim commented as he continued to strike his heels against the lock.

"James West, you're as delusional as Dr. Loveless, if not more so. You're gonna burn yourself for sure."

"As long as we get out of here in one piece, more or less, I'll live with it."

Jim repeatedly struck the boot heel against the padlock and quickly dropped it when the powder finally caught fire. He patted his arms as his skin was singed. He avoided Artie's I told you so glare as he helped him up. Jim dropped to the floor and held his arms out to his partner. Artie hissed and groaned when Jim's arm caught him around his chest. Jim apologized, put his heels back on his boots and helped Artie over to the door.

"Artie, keep a look out, I'm going to grab some of this dynamite. I think I saw a box of matches on the table over there in the corner," Jim went over and found the matches. He thrust some into Artie's pocket and he went back to the dynamite.

"Hey, Artie?"

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Your bomb isn't working…the timer stopped moving."

"Let me see it maybe I can fix it."

"Hey wait, I've got an idea…do you still have that item I slipped you earlier?"

"Yeah I think so," Artie reached in his pocket, retrieved the item and looked at it.

"James, you didn't," Artemus smiled at his partner.

"I did, Artemus," Jim smiled back as he extended his hand and Artemus placed the tiepin in it.

"You better wait till we're on the way out to pour that. It's rather unstable when you mix it with explosives," Artie warned.

"That's why you're leaving now, pal," Jim said as he pushed Artie into the poncho and out into the hall.

"Jim…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Just head for the stairs and don't look back, I'm going after Loveless first."

"Jim, the Service knows where we are why not just let them handle it," Jim lowered his head.

"You mean to tell me you took the clerk to the safe house and you DIDN'T tell them where you were headed?"

"I'm sorry, Artie, I was in such a hurry to get here I forgot…maybe the clerk…"

"You hate Loveless that much, Jim?"

"No, I care that much about you, pal. And if I didn't hate him that much before I do now."

Artemus made his way back to the stairs, astonished by the fact that he didn't run into one single guard. He started to climb the stairs when a thought occurred to him and he turned back and headed toward the main chamber.

Jim carefully balanced the open tiepin on the gunpowder pile he had made on the dynamite, extremely careful not to let it spill. He blew some of the gunpowder away and ran from the room as the pin began a very slow descent into the powder. He raced as quickly as his injured leg would allow to the main chamber and froze when he saw Artemus by the door.

"Damnit, Artie, I thought I told you to get out of here."

"You're not the only one with a score to settle, Jim.

"No, but I'm the only one that can run."

"What's that got to do with anything? Although I doubt you could run very far with that knife slice in your leg."

"Artie, I put that tiepin on a pile of gunpowder I put on top of the dynamite."

"You what?!?" Artie whispered.

"Jim, we gotta leave Loveless for another time. We'll only have about one minute once that acid mixes with the dynamite."

Jim looked around and saw a piece of discarded wood, he picked it up and jammed it between the door handle and the floor. Artemus grabbed his arm, causing Jim to hiss, Artie gave him an apologetic look but continued to drag him toward the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom step the ground shook with the massive explosion.

Rock, debris, and dirt began to filter down on them as a beam gave way. Jim shoved Artie out of the way up the stairs and jumped up after him as the ceiling caved in and filled the opening with debris. Artie landed with a thud then he felt Jim either fall or jump on top of him as the debris continued to filter down on them.

As the dust settled Artie, who was having an increasingly difficult time breathing, tried to move. He seemed to be pinned under his unmoving partner. _Oh great balls of St. Elmo's fire, Jim must have gotten hurt. How the heck am I going to get him off of me?_ Artie thought. He pulled and pried his arms free, grimacing at the pain. He tried to pull himself free and groaned. Artie decided he needed another course of action. He pushed up, then lowered himself back down. _James, my boy I didn't do this much exercising when I was in the Army!_ Panting heavily, he pushed up with one more great heave, knocking debris and his partner off his back. Jim toppled off landing with a thud.

Artie slumped into a sitting position and leaned against the stairwell wall. He closed his eyes to rest just for a moment, he told himself. He woke with a jolt. Realizing he had fallen asleep, he also noted he must have slept for some time as the stairwell was completely dark, what little light had been coming down from above now gone. Jim still laid where he had fallen; causing alarm in Artemus. Groaning as his muscles protested at movement, Artemus crawled over to his friend and checked him as best he could in the dark.

_He's got a pretty good sized bump on the back of his head,_ Artie thought, _I wonder which rock he broke with it,_ he chuckled_. Hmm, doesn't seem to be anything else wrong with him other than the fact that his cuts are bleeding again. That cut on your leg is gonna make walking out of here pretty painful, pal, not to mention that slice on your arm,_ Artie thought as he removed what remained of his shirt and tore it into strips he used to bind Jim's cuts. As he worked, thankful for some moonlight finally filtering down, he could only hope Loveless didn't get away this time. After tending to his partner, Artemus decided to wait until daylight to try and leave. He hoped by that time Jim would wake up. Artie drifted off to sleep.

Jim woke some time later, slowly testing his limbs. He discovered the makeshift bandages Artie had made and was dismayed to see that he had also given him the only thing they had to cover up with, the old poncho, while he was completely uncovered. He glared and shook his head at his partner as he leaned over and placed the poncho over him. He tried to rise and inspect the stairwell only to discover that his leg wouldn't support him. He fell back onto the stairs and then leaned back. He decided he would just wait and let Artemus sleep. Jim thought his partner didn't look well at all. _What a great pair we make. I can't walk and Artie looks like the walking dead. Maybe I should have left when he told me to. But I couldn't leave knowing what he was being subjected to. I really wish Artie had let me go in there and get Loveless. Now we may never know if he is alive or dead. And I hope to God he is dead,_ Jim's expression matched the tone of his thoughts.

"I'd say a penny for your thoughts, Jim, but judging by the look on your face it would cost me a whole lot more than that," Artie groaned as he woke up stretching.

"Hey pal, you're awake."

"Well, James, your powers of observation didn't seem to take the same hit your head did," Artie deadpanned.

"Speaking of which, pal, how's your head? You took quite a whack back there, judging by the size of that lump. Do you have any blurred vision, nausea, disorientation or a headache?" Artie leaned over toward his friend frowning when Jim tried to shake his head no.

"Here, follow my finger," Artie moved his finger back and forth in front of him.

"How many fingers am I holding up now?" He asked as he held up two fingers.

"Four," Jim replied, knowing better than to lie to his partner.

"James, I do believe you've got yourself one doozey of a concussion. I was only holding up two fingers. Now do you want to tell me your symptoms again or are we just going to sit here playing twenty questions?"

"It's nothing, Artie. It's just a little blurred double vision and a small headache. It's nothing compared to what you have to be feeling."

"Yeah, well, you don't worry about me. What we need to worry about is how to get you out of here. It'll be daylight in a few minutes and I'd just as soon not linger around waiting to see how many of Loveless' henchmen are still milling around waiting to get paid," Artie sat deep in thought.

"Artie, I could go for help while you try to get some sleep," Jim offered.

"Oh NOW you want to pay attention to something I say. It's a tad late for that James or are you forgetting that you won't get ten paces with that leg of yours?"

"Well I don't see how you're going to carry me. One of us should at least go up and see if my horse is still there," Jim made to get up.

"You stay put with your vision you're liable to see a bush and think it's a whole platoon of Loveless' henchmen out there."

Artemus rose and slowly ascended the stairwell and disappeared from sight. Jim cursed his blurred vision and shut his eyes against the headache. Artemus frowned as he stumbled toward the tree Jim had left his horse tied to. All he found were tracks; both horse and man. _Damn, one of Loveless' every so faithful minions must have taken it._ Artemus looked around for anything that might be useful. He found a couple of branches that he felt would suit his purpose and dragged them back to the stairwell opening.

Jim looked up just in time to see the branches slide down the stairs. He reached out and grabbed them, wondering what on earth his partner could be up to. The branches were closely followed by his partner. Jim took in his appearance and wondered how they were going to get back to town.

"Jim, I think I may have a way to get us back to town. It might not be all that pleasant for you but it will work," Artie said as he grabbed the poncho and began making small tears at intervals along the edge.

"What do you have in mind, Artie? I'm guessing you didn't find the horse."

"No, I didn't find the horse I think one of Loveless' men took him. What I was thinking is that I can use these tree branches and this old poncho to rig a travois and haul you out of here," Artie replied, pointedly avoiding his partner's glare.

"Artie, are you out of your mind? You can barely move yourself how are you going to drag me out of here?" Jim demanded.

"I'll manage, Jim. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself especially since we don't know if Loveless is still out there or not. Hell, we don't even know if his accomplice is out there or not."

"You'll manage. The only thing you'll manage to do is kill yourself. We can just stay here until my vision clears enough for me to see straight."

"And what about your leg not to mention those cuts on your arms? Those don't look so hot, Jim, infection could be setting in," Artie argued.

"And what about you, pal? If I blew on you you'd fall down. You have broken ribs all those cuts and those nasty incisions. You should be the one on the travois not me."

"Not a chance, Jim. You can't put any weight on that leg and I know it hurts you. With blurred and double vision you could walk us off a cliff into a ravine. But, if it will make you feel any better once your vision clears up and you can walk on that leg I'll trade off okay?" Jim searched his partner's eyes for a moment.

"No it's not okay. I don't like it one bit, but something tells me I don't really have a choice," Jim grumped.

"Hey how about that I finally get the final say against the great James West," Artie grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemus finished tying the torn poncho to the tree branches and drug it back upstairs. He carefully laid it out on the ground and then went back for his partner. The trip back up the stairs was slow going, Jim having more trouble walking on his leg than he was willing to admit. _I bet that double vision isn't helping him much either, _Artie thought as he helped his friend the best he could.

After Jim was settled, amid many protests, onto the travois Artemus bent down to pick up the ends of the branches. He stayed bent over for a long moment. Jim watched him unhappily. He felt like it should be him carting Artie off not the way things were. Finally after he was certain he had heard his partner groaning, Artemus straightened and began the slow trek back to Kansas City.

Jim had to keep his eyes closed most of the time as he blurred and double vision made him nauseous if he opened them. He noted that Artie was strangely silent, none of his usual singing or talking endlessly about nothing. _He must be putting all his strength into getting us back to Kansas City. Pal, I owe you a week worth of steak dinners if you get us back._

Artemus plodded on not wanting to use any of the precious little strength he had for talking. His thoughts were as dark and moody as his expression. _Damnit, I keep thinking and thinking about whom Loveless' accomplice could be but I keep coming up blank. I've got to figure this out before we get back to Kansas City. Hell, I just have to GET us back to Kansas City. My ribs and my chest feel like they are on fire and I want to keep James talking so I know he's awake, but if I try to talk to him he'll figure out just how much I hurt and he'll insist on stopping somewhere till he's well enough to drag ME back. I can't allow that, he'll just lie anyway. Damnit, Jim why do you have to be the macho one all the time! _Artie's anger fueled him and he pulled a little faster, ignoring the blisters forming on his hands.

Jim lay on the travois wondering what to do with his partner and his insane desire to protect him at the cost of his own life. _Yeah, I know I do the same for him but it's different. Artie's different. I know if anything happened to me he could find a way to go on, but since we became partners things have changed with me and with him too I think. I don't know if I could go on in the Service without Artie. He's become my brother and I have to look out for him, I just wish I could get him to see that,_ Jim thought as he watched the scenery behind him.

"Hey, pal, can you stop for a minute I think I'm going to be sick," Jim shouted.

Artie stopped and carefully laid the travois down. He went to help Jim lean over and tried to hide his blistered hands. After Jim finished his business, he grasped Artie's wrists and turned his hands over. Artie's hands were blistered and bleeding.

"Pal, that's not good. You need to stop."

"No, we still have plenty of daylight left and I've taken us far enough off the road that we can still follow it but not be seen. I want to get as far as possible before nightfall."

"Artie, you don't want my leg to get infected what about your hands? And look at your chest those cuts are oozing infection. You can't do it all, pal. You've got to stop before you hurt yourself worse," Jim pleaded.

"Sorry, Jim, but this time you lose. We've got no idea if Loveless or his friend is out here looking for us. The only choice we have is to keep moving, we're less of a target that way."

"At least take a break for a while."

"No, if I stop I just might not be able to start back up again."

Artie pushed himself up and grabbed the travois and headed off toward Kansas City again. Jim noted that his blurred vision was clearing up but he was still seeing double and doubted if he could convince Artie otherwise. He shut his eyes trying to will the headache and double vision away. They still had at least fifteen miles or more back to town and he knew there was no way Artie would make it. They traveled in silence for a long while, each man in his own world. Artemus, trying to figure out how to make it back to Kansas City before he ran out of strength and James trying to figure out how to convince his partner to stop being such a stubborn jackass.

After about another two miles Artemus finally had to agree with James…he was done in and didn't feel like he could take another step. He pulled the travois over to a rock outcropping and set Jim down in the shade. Artie was at least glad that Jim had fallen asleep some time ago. He slumped down onto a small rock and leaned back against the outcrop.

"Artie, we're done for the day lie down and get some rest," Jim said as he sat up, holding his head as it swam.

"We've only come about four or five miles, Jim. There's still daylight left."

"Maybe so, Artie, but there's no strength left in you. You need to rest, pal."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I hear water running…that means a stream close by. Let me see if I can find it…hand me your hat…if there's any water I need something to bring it back in," Artie pushed himself up and grabbed Jim's hat.

Twenty minutes later a very haggard and worn Artemus Gordon finally plodded back to the rock. He sank down next to Jim and offered him the hat. It was full of cool water and had berries floating in it. Jim offered some to his partner but Artie assured him he had eaten and drank his fill. While Jim ate the berries and drank the water Artie leaned back against the rock and closed his eyes. Jim listened unhappily to the steady but uneven breathing.

"Artie, you awake?" Jim whispered.

"Yeah, Jim…do you need something?" Artie replied without opening his eyes.

"No, pal you stay put. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh that I can do. Talking doesn't require much energy, which I seem to be full out of at the moment."

"Yeah I can see that, pal. We need to figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow we just start over with more of the same. You lie there and rest your leg and your head and I pull you." Artie replied with a shrug.

"Why don't we see how things are in the morning? One more day of this and I have a feeling you're going to drop."

"I'm all right, Jim. Just let me take care of getting us back this time okay?" Artie replied as he looked at his partner.

"Can I have your outer shirt, Jim? Your bandages need to be changed and I can clean that shirt in the stream."

"Only if you soak enough of it in that stream so I can bandage you too," At Artie's nod Jim removed his top shirt and tore it into strips.

Artie sat by the stream poking Jim's shirt with a stick watching the water soak in. He heard a rustling sound but when he looked he saw nothing. He was certain they had been followed for the better part of the day but he didn't dare tell Jim. _He'd only demand on looking into it,_ Artie laughed to himself. He casually glanced around while continuing to poke the shirt. Whoever was out there was good, very good at not being seen. And they seemed to either be toying with them or simply trying to keep track of their movements. Artie gathered up the shirt, leaving as much water dripping from it as he could and slowly walked back to his friend.

Jim thought Artemus was coming back when he heard the bushes rustling but he didn't emerge from the undergrowth. Jim cursed his blurry vision for the hundredth time that day and hoped it would be better in the morning. There was that sound again, but no Artie. He debated telling his partner but decided against it. Artie had more than enough to worry about without adding anything else to the mix.

Artie finally came up the path, much to Jim's relief. His relief was short lived when his partner approached him. Even with the blurry and double vision Jim couldn't help but notice Artie's bleeding hands and the oozing cuts on his torso. He allowed Artemus to bandage him, doing everything in his power to suppress any moans or groans while doing his best to avoid his partner's scrutinizing glares. Finally Artie finished and Jim reached for his wrist when his friend went to get up.

Jim was alarmed when Artie didn't argue. He just nodded and sank to the ground near his friend and didn't make any comments. Jim carefully cleaned Artie's hands and wrapped them in the cool cloth. He finally got a reaction from his friend when he touched a cloth to the filet cuts. Artie jumped and his hand came down on Jim's leg, causing him to hiss, before he could stop it.

"Oh, God, Jim, I'm sorry," Artie apologized.

"Don't worry about it, pal, I'm sure I'll live," Jim smiled at him, Artie just nodded.

Jim continued to clean Artie's wounds, taking extra care around them. Jim noted that his blurred vision was clearing finally. He still had the double vision and the hellacious headache but he could deal with that. Jim grimaced as he wrapped strips around Artie's chest and vowed that he would find out one way or another if Loveless had made it out of the armory. After he finished he tried to get Artie to get some sleep but he refused saying there was still daylight left and it was too early to sleep. Jim let it go, knowing his friend wouldn't last long if he could just get him to sit still for a few minutes.

Jim's prediction proved correct, Artie had leaned back against the rock, grateful for the cooling sensation the water soaked cloth provided. He closed his eyes, _just for a second,_ he told himself. Within seconds Jim smiled when Artie began softly snoring. He had been asleep for about an hour when he began mumbling. Jim, who had dozed off himself, rose up on his good elbow and watched his friend. _Artie must be dreaming about what happened back at the armory,_ Jim thought.

"No, leave him out of this," Artie cried, "you can't do this, he doesn't deserve it. You have me you don't need him. Let him go," Jim didn't want to risk waking him and a part of him felt guilty for listening.

"Please, let him go. You can do what you want with me, I don't care. Jim's worth more than ten of me just leave him alone. Take me instead." Artie seemed to almost be sobbing.

Jim could hardly believe his ears. How could Artie ever think his life was not worth as much as his? Just what had Loveless done to him? Artie continued to mumble for a while before he finally went back into a deep sleep. Jim sat deep in thought, when he heard the rustling in the bushes again. He rose up and hobbled over to them, trying to find the source. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a rabbit hopped out of the brush. Thinking fast, Jim dove after the rabbit. He finally managed to capture it by throwing rocks at it. It was a grizzly chore, but he killed the animal. Now all he had to do was figure out how to cook it.

Remembering the matches he had given his partner, Jim slid over to his slumbering friend and slid his hand into his pocket and retrieved a match. He was dismayed to note a slight heat radiating from his friend's body.

Jim gathered some fallen tree branches and broke them into smaller pieces, grimacing when Artie stirred at the sound. He lit the match and was grateful when the fire took right off. Jim cursed himself for not thinking about the matches Artie had earlier. _Maybe Artie wouldn't be sick if I had only thought straight, _Jim berated himself. He grabbed a twig and skewered the rabbit and placed it above the fire. He was happy with his progress and glad he could finally do something constructive.


	8. Chapter 8

While the rabbit cooked, Jim, who had crudely skinned it with a sharp rock, decided he would venture down to the stream and get some water and wash up a bit. His leg hurt like hell and burned but he grit his teeth against the pain. His vision was no longer blurry, but the double vision still plagued him, causing him to stumble more than once. He finally reached the stream and sat on the bank. He leaned over to wash himself and he slipped and fell into the cold water. Jim pulled himself out and lay face down on the bank for a few moments.

"Next time you might want to wake me before you venture off like an idiot, James," Jim looked up and into his partner's angry face.

"Sorry, Artie, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Didn't want to wake me, so you figured you'd mess your leg up by wandering over here. And by the way, how did you manage to catch that rabbit?"

"I threw rocks at him," Jim beamed.

"Well, let's get you back there before your endeavor draws a bear or something. Throwing rocks at a bear won't work," Artie smiled back tiredly.

Artie was glad when Jim was able to get up on his own. He didn't think he could have helped him if his life had depended on it. He led him back to the fire and sat down before turning his attention to the rabbit. It wasn't much but he hoped it would give him the energy he needed. Artie was very impressed that Jim had been able to catch, clean and cook the animal with no knives or anything. Artemus was determined to make it back to Kansas City as soon as possible. He didn't want to have to spend another night on the trail. He handed Jim the hat with berries in it. Then he tore a small piece of meat off the rabbit and handed the stick to his partner.

Jim tore off a small piece and put it back by the fire. He knew Artemus was trying to gauge his vision so Jim closed the eye Artie couldn't see and found his vision was much better. He was able to get the food to his mouth with almost no difficulties. Artie seemed skeptical but pleased. Jim thought he would see how far he could push things with his partner.

"Hey, pal, my vision is just about back to normal, what do you say you let me take over for a while?"

"What, James, you don't trust my driving?" Artie tried to sound wounded.

"Funny, pal. When I got that match out of your pocket I noticed you're running a fever. I thought you could use a break," Jim offered.

"Well, think again, James. Your vision might be clearing up but I can see the infection in that leg. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Sure you will, pal. We'll just go on like yesterday until you just drop," Jim snapped.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the rock this morning," Artie snapped back.

"Yes, Artie, I did. You said something about not needing or wanting a protector, well, I don't need one either. Nor do I need a partner who thinks I'm worth so damn much more than him that he'd put his life at risk for me," Artie did a double take on that last comment, wondering where it had come from.

"We make a great pair, don't we? Neither of us is in any great shape to be playing the protector but both of us are insisting on it," Artie chuckled.

"Yeah, pal, we are," he replied.

"I tell you what, Jim. I'll pull you as far as I can then if you're leg will allow it I'll let you take over," Artie offered trying to make peace.

"Sounds about as fair as I'm going to get so I'll take it…lead on McDuff."

Artemus picked up the travois and, sighing heavily with his back turned away from Jim, started out toward Kansas City. _God, I'm tired, _Artie thought as he trudged on, _I would love nothing more than to just find a hole and hide there so we can lick our wounds. Jim might be pissed at me, but I don't think I'll tell him about the tracks I saw back at the rock. Whoever is out there wants us to know they're out there. They're trying to scare us and I won't let that affect Jim's recovery. I know they are out there so I can keep my eyes open. As long as I can keep going we won't be sitting ducks._ Artie plodded on, lost in his thoughts.

They had gone a couple of more miles in silence when Jim first saw it. A slight movement just off to his right. Jim focused on that spot and forced his vision to clear, surprised when it did. But he had been correct, there…just off to the right was a single horse and rider. He was about to announce his finding when the travois slammed to the ground jolting him.

Jim's head snapped up and he twisted his body and looked at his partner just in time to see Artie sink to his knees. Jim jumped up as quickly as he could and tried to catch his partner before he fell face first onto the ground. His leg slowed him down and he wasn't in time but he did reach Artemus just as he landed on the ground.

"Artie!" Jim shouted as he knelt beside his partner.

"Sorry, Jim, I tried," Artie apologized as he lost consciousness.

"Now you don't have a choice, pal, I'm taking over."

Jim was alarmed when he put his arms under his partner's shoulders to drag him to the travois. Artemus was a ball of fire. _He must have been running a fever for the better part of the day,_ Jim thought as he placed him gently on the travois. He picked up the travois and snuck a look around. Their mysterious shadow seemed to have disappeared for the time being.

Jim's leg was beginning to throb but he was proud of the progress he had made. Jim figured he had made about six or seven miles in the past several hours. Artie had not made a sound. Jim estimated there were about two or three more hours of daylight left and he was determined to use them all to get as close to Kansas City as he could. _Damn, how did Artie do this?_ Jim thought, _he literally dragged me until he dropped. I know my arm is cut and so is my leg, but otherwise I'm in better shape than Artie and I feel like someone tore my arms off and filled them with straw._ Jim picked a spot off in the horizon and set his sights on reaching that spot. When he finally reached it, he picked the next target and set out.

Artie woke in a fevered haze, confusion clouding his mind. _I'm not pulling the travois? How the hell did I get here?_ He wondered. He heard Jim grunt as he pulled him up a small slope. When they reached the top, Artie noted that the sun was on its way down. _Just how long have I been out and what the heck happened to me? _Artie wondered. He decided to let Jim know he was awake and wanted answers, not to mention the fact that he felt the need to throw up.

"Jim…" Artie called to his friend, but Jim didn't show any signs of hearing.

"James!" Artie tried again, the travois stopped.

"Hey, pal. I think we've made great time. I'm guessing I've made six or seven miles on top of the couple you got this morning."

"There's still an hour or so of daylight left…I want to get as far as I can."

"Jim, can you stop for a minute?"

"Sure, pal, anything wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Artemus said as he tried to roll to the side.

Jim held his friend when he finished and his body was shaking. Artie's elbow smashed down on Jim's leg but he bit his lip to keep the groan in check. Finally Artemus settled down and Jim laid him back down.

"Sorry, Jim," Artie said has he pointed to his leg, which was now bleeding.

"It's okay, pal, don't worry about it," Jim tried to reassure him by smiling.

"Jim, what happened?" Artie wondered.

"What do you mean, pal?"

"How did I get here with you pulling me? I'm pretty sure it was the other way around this morning," Artie waited for an answer.

"You walked about two or three miles then all of a sudden you dropped the travois then before I could get to you, you fell to your knees then flat onto your face. I'm sorry, Artie, I tried, I really did," Artie could see the guilt written in his friend's features.

"Jim, it wasn't your fault. If anything I'm to blame. You tried to get me to stop but I wouldn't listen. You've had to walk all day on that leg and if it has been made worse I'll never forgive myself."

"Come on, Artie. It's not your fault. You literally walked yourself into the ground, which by the way I did say you'd do, just trying to get me home safe."

"A wise man once said that's what partner's do," Artie smiled, Jim just rolled his eyes and returned the smile.

Jim looked around and spotted a grove of trees. He struggled to his feet, grabbed the travois and headed for the trees. Artie protested having to spend another night on the trail. But Jim ignored him. Artie needed a good night's sleep and if sleeping here was the best he could do for him then he would do it. At least there was shelter, water and if Jim was lucky food.

He pulled Artie into the trees and pulled some brush around them to conceal them as much as possible. He got Artie settled on a bed of leaves and pine needles, then he went in search of food and water, amid protests from Artemus.

"Jim, if you're insistent about staying here at least let me help," Artie made to rise but fell back on the leaves.

"Sorry, pal, you wouldn't let me help when it was apparent I couldn't hold my head up and now you're the one who can't hold his head up, so I'm not going to let you do anything."

"Just lie back and rest for a bit, pal. I'm going to get some water, and see if I can find anything for you to eat."

"Not just me, James. Remember I know how much energy it takes to pull this thing."

Jim followed the sound of the running water and soon came to the stream. He washed up and in doing so he saw some fish swimming in the stream. He broke a branch off of a nearby tree and after several attempts he finally speared a fish. He kept trying again until he caught a couple more. He filled his hat with water and went back to where he had left Artemus.

"Hey pal, check this out! I got us dinner," Jim held up his catch.

"It's a good thing we still have a few matches left, I really hate sushi," Artie replied jokingly.

Jim quickly started a fire and put the fish over it to cook. Then he turned his attention to his partner. Artemus tried to protest but Jim waved him back. Jim had taken the remaining strips of cloth to the stream with him and had soaked them in the water. He put them on the worst of Artie's wounds, the filet incisions and the cuts on his chest. He carefully washed his other cuts. Then Jim returned to the stream for water for them to drink. By the time he returned the fish was ready to eat. Jim forced Artie to eat and once he was finished Jim devoured his meal.

Jim finished eating and decided to try to keep the fire going. He came back dragging some fallen limbs and was glad to see his partner lying down and sound asleep. _Now it's my turn and no matter what it takes, pal, you're not leaving that travois until we get back to Kansas City if I have to find a way to tie you onto it._ Jim thought as he stoked the fire. He sat contemplating his partner still baffled by what Artie had been mumbling earlier. _I'll just have to find a way to show Artie how much his life means to me, I can't have him thinking I'm worth more than he is. If anything Artie is worth a hundred of me, what the hell did Loveless do to you, pal, to make you think that way? _Jim lay down within reach of his partner and went to sleep.

Artie woke feeling somewhat better than he had the day before. He hoped Jim would listen to reason and let him pull him today; they were almost back to Kansas City for Pete's sake. He lifted his head and looked around. Jim was nowhere in sight. Artie tried to rise and put a hand to his head when his vision swam.

"Damn, I'm going to have to do better than that if I want to fool Jim," Artie told himself.

"Give any thoughts of fooling JIM up, pal, he's on to you," Jim smiled down at his partner.

"I got us some more fish. What do you say I cook them and you eat them?"

"Cook for yourself if you don't mind, Jim. I don't think I could keep it down."

"You okay, pal?" Jim asked concern filling his voice.

"If I tell you yeah will you let me pull the travois?" Artie grinned.

"Not on your life, pal. We only have a few miles to cover today and I think I can get us there by this afternoon. I won't have you falling face first again. You scared the life out of me." Artie again gave him a confused look but chose not to pursue the issue.

"You got any water?" Artie licked his lips.

"Sure, pal, got a hat full just for you," Jim handed him the hat and began to cook the fish.

Jim returned to the fire, eager to cook his catch and get underway as soon as possible. He tried to get Artemus to eat but he again refused. Jim was glad that he had at least drunk some water. All of the water Jim noted when he looked into the hat. Jim went and filled the hat again and handed it to his friend as he announced they were ready to go. Jim had soaked Artie's bandages and put them back on he only wished they had some clean ones. Artie's stifled groans were not lost on him as Jim picked up the travois and set out. Both noting there had been no sign of their mysterious shadow since the previous night.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was climbing high into the sky when Jim stopped for a rest break. Artie, to his dismay, had slept all day. Jim took the hat from his partner's lap and went in search of some water. Down by the stream Jim jumped and reached for the gun that wasn't there. He was certain he had seen Loveless' face looking back at him in the water. Jim spun around and looked but there was nothing there. _Must be my nerves, playing tricks on me,_ Jim thought. He hurried back to where he had left Artemus. His puzzlement turned to concern when he saw his partner on his hands and knees struggling to get up.

"Artie!" Jim called as he ran to him.

"Jim?"

"Hey, pal, what are you trying to do?" Jim asked as he lowered him back down.

"I couldn't breathe…I was just trying to sit up and…and…"

"And what, pal?" Jim asked as he helped him to a sitting position.

"Damnit, I lost my balance. It's like I have no equilibrium. I can't tell which way is up," Artie complained.

"Don't worry about it pal, I got it covered. We're only about a mile or so from town. You just gave me the push I needed. I'll have us there in no time."

"It may just be the fever talking, Jim, but have I ever told you I'm glad you're my partner?"

"Not often enough, pal. But same here, Artie, same here." Jim smiled.

An idea came to him and Jim lifted Artie off the travois and cut a strip off the top and the bottom. He fashioned straps from them and tied them to the branches. He tested them on his shoulders to get the right height. Jim lowered the travois and replaced his partner on it. Artie looked at him and wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Jim slipped the straps on, amazed at how it actually made his partner feel lighter. He picked his spot on the horizon and set out. Artie assured him he was much better in this position. Jim walked in silence concentrating on reaching the next spot on the horizon and failed to notice their shadow had returned.

"Hey Jim," Artie said covering his mouth with his hand as if he were yawning, "we're being followed."

"Yeah, Artie, I noticed that yesterday. I didn't want to worry you so I never mentioned it."

"No, Jim, we're being followed NOW. Our shadow is coming out in the open."

Jim turned to look. Sure enough, the horse and rider had moved closer to them and was totally out in the open now. Jim pulled on the straps and set out again as fast as he could. Maybe, just maybe he could get close enough to town that someone would hear his call for help. Artemus grabbed onto the sides of the travois and held on as tightly as he could. The rider spurred his horse and began to advance on them.

"Jim, we're not gonna make it!" Artie shouted, "He's running his horse at us."

"I'm going as fast as I can, pal," Jim panted.

"Drop the travois, Jim," Artie urged.

"No, Artie! What's the matter with you? Do you have a death wish?" Jim growled.

"Not really, Jim, but if you leave me it might confuse him as to who he should go after," Artie said.

"Nothing, doing, Artie. I won't leave you here while I run like a scared rabbit."

"Did it ever occur to you to run in the direction of town, Jim? If we are almost there you could go alone. You can get there in a few minutes and bring help back."

"Artie, why do I get the feeling you're trying to protect me again?"

"Maybe I am. But trust me, Jim it will be easier if you just listened to me for a change and left!" Artie shouted as his eyes scanned the area.

Before Jim's lips could form a reply, Artemus saw his opening and took it. He closed his eyes and rolled off the travois and down a small slope, landing heavily against a rock. Jim picked up speed and went several yards before he noticed. He turned and looked and saw the travois empty. He dropped the travois and looked around. He spotted the horse and rider and watched as he approached a rock and slowed. Jim looked and saw his partner's feet protruding from the rock. Jim dove for cover and worked his way around as close as he dared to where Artemus lay. The figure stepped off the horse and approached Artemus.

"Artemus Gordon," The figure stated simply.

"Baron Hinterestoisser," Artie stonily replied.

"Ah, so you have not forgotten me," The man smirked.

"I most certainly have not forgotten you, Mr. Gordon. You caused me a great deal of discomfort when I was forced to return home. It took me many months to work my way back up to my former position," the Baron glared.

"Oh only months? I must be slipping. Let me guess, you're Loveless' accomplice. I should have known since you ARE known for your torture techniques."

"I do pride myself on my interrogation techniques, this is true. But interrogation is not what I have in mind right now, Mr. Gordon. Now, if you would please be so kind as to get up and come with me," the Baron snarled, Jim prepared to jump to Arties assistance if needed.

"I'm sorry, Baron, but I can only please one person per day and well, today is not your day and tomorrow isn't looking too good for you either," Artie quirked.

"Maybe you misunderstood me, Mr. Gordon…that was not a request it was an order."

"Yeah, well the spirit is willing, believe me, but the body is weak. I think I broke something when I rolled down here. It seems I can't move my leg, guess you're out of luck."

"No matter, I'll just kill you where you are. It's not the nice tidy way I usually conduct business matters of this nature but one must make do with what one has."

The Baron advanced on Artemus. Artie pushed up, favoring his left ankle, and swung at the Baron, knocking him back. Jim was about to make his presence known when a hand gripped his arm. He spun around and came face to face with Jeremy Pike.

"Pike? What the hell are you doing here?" Jim whispered.

"It only took him three days but that mealy mouthed hotel clerk finally gave up what he knew. I took a few men and rode out to the armory only to find that it was gone. Was that some of your work?"

"Not my work, this time it was Artie's. Look, Jeremy, can we talk about this later right now we have to help Artie. He's hurt pretty bad and won't stand a chance against the Baron," Jim moved to rise and Jeremy again clamped down on his arm, Jim glared at him.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Jim, no. You can't move in just yet. I have men surrounding us right now and we need to give them time to get into position. I think Artemus saw what we were doing, that's why he's trying to stall."

"Well, if it's stalling you want, it's stalling you'll get. I'm going in but I promise I won't do anything to give your guys away. Artie's life depends on it."

"Just be careful, Jim. We need about five minutes to get into position do you think you can do that? And try to let Artemus know."

"Will do," Jim replied as he rose and casually walked toward the Baron.

"Damnit, James! Can't you do one simple thing I ask you to?" Artie spat when he saw who was walking toward them.

"Sorry, Artie, I couldn't let you have a party with the Baron and not invite me. That's really bad manners on your part you know," Jim gave his partner that look.

"Oh how terribly impolite of me, James. I do apologize, my mind has been elsewhere lately."

"Yeah, pal, I noticed that. It'll probably take you a good four or FIVE minutes to gather your thoughts, why don't you sit on that rock while I talk to the Baron?" Jim hoped his partner had picked up on the hint.

"Five minutes? I can do that," Artie replied as he lowered himself onto the rock, "Your forces look a little scattered too, Jim why don't you join me?" Jim got the clue and sat next to his friend.

"I don't know what little game you two are trying to play but it won't work. Now I just have the both of you right where I want you," the Baron smiled sardonically.

"Do you hear that, James? Someone wants us," Artie smiled.

"So I hear, Artemus. What if we don't want to be wanted?" Jim directed his last remark toward the Baron.

"You really have no choice, Mr. West. I did not come five thousand miles for revenge to go home empty handed. I intend to take your sorry carcasses back with me."

"Will it do any good to tell you that without medical attention Artie probably won't make it to tomorrow let alone all the way back to Germany?" Jim's eyes belied his ruse.

"I think you really believe that, Mr. West. Anyone can see Mr. Gordon will soon be relieved of his burden of pain and suffering but that is of no consequence to me. I see that I have gotten what I paid for and I only need Mr. Gordon's body there was no mention by my superiors of him still possessing it."

"But wouldn't you redeem yourself even more to your government if he were alive?" Jim asked sneaking a look around.

"Possibly so…but I fear even with medical treatment he wouldn't make the ocean voyage. But no matter I still have you. It will be up to you as to whether or not you are still breathing," the Baron moved to stand directly in front of Artemus.

"Mr. Gordon, out of respect for your stature as a government agent, I will make this quick," the Baron stated as he stared down at him.

"You know something, James?" Artie spoke ignoring the Baron.

"What's that Artemus?" Jim asked feigning innocence.

"I think the Baron's heart condition is getting the better of him."

"Heart condition? I didn't know the Baron had a heart condition."

"Oh yes and it's very grave indeed."

"What kind of heart condition does he have, Artie?"

"The worst kind, Jim…he doesn't have one." Artie had been tapping on Jim's leg throughout their conversation and Jim nodded imperceptibly.

Artie brought his hands up and, using the last of his strength, smashed them into the Baron's chest. Artemus' hands just bounced off. _Oh terrific, body armor!_ Artie thought. He was trying to think of the next course of action and failed to see the glint of steel in the sunlight.

The Baron brought his had up from his waistband and plunged the knife into Artie's right shoulder. Artie screamed and pulled back, falling back onto the rock. The Baron advanced on him again. Jeremy was up and on his feet in a flash, hoping his men were ready.

"Jim, he's got body armor!" Artie shouted, as he slid down to the ground.

"Thanks, Artie," Jim replied as he grasped the hand with the knife in it.

The Baron knew about Jim's injuries as well and used his knowledge to his advantage. He grasped Jim's arm just in the middle of the slash on his right bicep. Jim felt himself being pushed to the ground and the only thought was if he went down before Jeremy was ready Artie was done for. Jim pushed back as hard as he could and managed to loosen the Baron's grip.

Jim reached for the knife as the Baron plunged it into his side. Jim screamed and rushed the Baron, knocking him back. He pulled the knife out of his side and moved to stab the Baron. Just as Jim raised his arm and began his downswing there was a single shot fired. The Baron stared wide-eyed at Jim, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Then he slowly sank to his knees before falling to the ground. His lifeless eyes staring ahead. Jim looked in the direction of the shot. Jeremy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Jim, I couldn't let you kill him. You're on vacation remember?"

"Oh yeah, fighting for our lives for the last few days I kind of forgot that," Jim bent down to check his friend.

"I'm all right, Jim. Help me up," Artie requested.

"Artemus," Jeremy said instead, "we have a wagon we're bringing around for you two."

"Fine, whatever. But I still need to get up…I'm sitting on a rock and it's not in the best of positions," Artie's look pleaded with Jim.

"Come on, pal. Let me help you up," Jim said as he pulled Artie to a sitting position against the rock.

The wagon was called for and Jeremy set a crew to the task of burying the Baron. He moved over to James and Artemus to see what he could do until the wagon arrived. He was aghast at the abuse his fellow agents had endured. Jim brought him up to date on what had happened as Artie's adrenaline rush was over and he was fading quickly. He mostly just offered grunts, groans and laughs as Jim talked.

"Did you find any trace of Loveless?" Jim asked.

"Sorry, Jim, but you know Loveless if there was one way out of there, he probably had twenty. I've left a few men there to keep an eye on the place but so far there's been no sign of him," Jeremy was saddened at having to give him this news.

"Don't let it get to you, Jim," Artie said, "We'll get him someday."

"Yeah, sure we will, pal," Jim replied glumly.

The wagon arrived and Jeremy helped both men into it. Jim protested, but Jeremy reasoned that if he were in the back of the wagon with Artemus he would be able to keep an eye on him. Artemus glared and Jim rolled his eyes but allowed Jeremy to help him into the back of the wagon. Truth be told he would feel better if he were back there keeping an eye on his partner. After getting them settled on a soft bed of blankets, Jeremy climbed up and into the driver's seat, grabbed the reigns and slapped the horses. He leaned back and told them they would be to the hospital within the hour. Artie groaned and Jim smiled.


	10. EPILOG

EPILOG

Jeremy crept into the hospital room and slid into a chair between the beds. It had been a close call getting Artemus here on time. Jim had refused treatment of any kind until he knew Artemus would be all right. Once Artemus had made it through surgery to repair several broken bones and his skin was sewn into place Jim had finally allowed them to look at his injuries. The cuts to his arm, chest and leg were, thankfully, made cleanly and had started to heal all ready. Jim didn't require surgery; he had only needed stitches and lots of them. The doctor had slipped him a sedative so Jim could catch up on some much needed sleep.

Both men had been sleeping for the past two days, something Jeremy was certain wouldn't go over too well with them. Artemus was the first to stir. He groaned and tried to sit up when he noticed the sling on his right arm and his tightly bound chest. He looked around and found Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Artie croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Artemus, how are you feeling? You thirsty, I'll get you some water," Pike said as he rose and poured Artie a glass of water and helped him drink.

"A lot better now, thanks," Artie leaned back into the pillows.

"How long?" Artie asked.

"How long?" Pike echoed.

"How long have we been out this time?" Artie sighed.

"You've been out for about two days, give or take a few hours. Jim a little less…he wouldn't let them work on him until he saw for himself that you were okay."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Artie moaned.

"Nothing about you two surprises me anymore," Pike grinned.

"Always keep em on their toes and keep em guessing I always say," Artie quipped as he looked over to his partner.

"Isn't that what your Great Aunt Maude always says, Artie?" Jim asked.

"James! You're awake!" Artie beamed.

"How could I not wake up, Artie? I heard your voice and thought you were starting the party without me."

"Now, Jim would I do that?" Artie winked at Jeremy.

"Only if you thought you'd get the pretty girls first, pal," Jeremy just shook his head and laughed.

"Oh boy is this going to be fun…" both men looked at their friend.

"What's going to be fun?" They asked in unison.

"You haven't been told yet, you just woke up," Jeremy smiled at them.

"Artie, do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Jim asked his partner.

"I have no idea, Jim, I only woke up a few minutes before you did."

"Jeremy, care to explain your last comment?" Jim demanded getting increasingly worried by the amused expression on Jeremy's face.

"I think I should be the one to do that gentlemen," A man they could only assume was a doctor, judging by his coat, said as he entered the room.

"And who might you be?" Artie asked.

"I might be your doctor, sirs. But from what I have been told about you two, jailer might be a more operative word," he glared at them.

"I'm not sure we follow you, doctor," Jim said, watching Jeremy's smile grow by the second, something Jim was sure he wouldn't like.

"I was forewarned about you two and your penchant for skipping out on medical treatment…"

"Us? Jim would you do that?" Artie feigned innocence.

"Not me, Artie, would you?"

"Heavens no," Jeremy couldn't stand it anymore and broke out laughing.

"James, something tells me that Pike here knows something."

"I get that impression too," Jim glared at him.

"I'm totally innocent, this time guys. I just asked to be here when the good doctor delivered the news," Jeremy held his hands up.

"Okay, doctor lay it on us," Jim resigned himself to his fate.

"It's quite simple, gentlemen…I was given orders to see to it that neither of you left here until you are completely well."

"Uh oh, Jim, I don't like the sound of this," Artie commented.

"Neither do I pal."

"Gentlemen, meet your nurses for the duration of your stay…" the doctor gestured to the doorway and two very large, burly interns stepped into the room.

Jim and Artie's jaws dropped. Jeremy took in their expressions and his grin grew even bigger. He had known what their reaction would be but actually seeing it for himself was worth it. He stifled a laugh and tried to put on his most apologetic expression.

"What the…" Jim began.

"Gentlemen, after being informed of your antics and your ability to escape under normal circumstances, I have decided your case warrants special measures."

"But…" Artie began only to be interrupted.

"Mr. Gordon, your use of charm is legendary with the ladies that is why your orderly and nursing duties will be filled by our male nurses and orderlies."

"Mr. West, I suggest you wipe that smile off your face as these men will see to your needs as well."

"Huh? What needs? I feel fine," Jim tried to argue.

"Oh, James you should have stopped while you were ahead," Pike moaned as he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and chuckled.

"Mr. Gordon and Mr. West…you have been hereby ordered to remain in this room until such time as I deem you fit to leave it. And gentlemen…these men take their job VERY seriously. I wouldn't recommend trying to slip past them. The consequences would be dire indeed," the doctor glared at them and dared just one of them to challenge him.

"Artie, you're being unusually quiet, don't you have anything to say?" Jim pleaded, knowing if anyone could plead their case it would be his silver-tongued partner.

"Just one thing, Jim…did you remember to bring the cards, Jeremy? I have a feeling we're going to be here for a LONG time this time," Artie glared at the nurses/orderlies as the doctor and Jeremy laughed.

Three months later Artie arrived back at the train after a meeting with the doctor, who had declared him well on the road to recovery. He spied the package on the steps to the varnish car and he eyed it warily. He picked it up and entered the car. Jim looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and watched Artie set the package down. Artie carefully removed the wrapping and opened the box, no booby traps so far.

He opened the cedar box and jumped back as a little figure popped out. The attached card said to wind the key. Artie carefully wound the key, keeping one eye on his partner. The little figure bounced to life and in Loveless' voice began to sing.

_There once was a duo named Gordon and West_

_They were so brave and so blest_

_They escaped when they should have died_

_To them it mattered not that I was denied_

_I will yet one day certainly get even_

_That you most definitely can believe in._

The song was followed by the insane cackle they had come to know and hate.

Artie recognized the voice immediately…Loveless. He looked at Jim who took the item and threw it out the window. He wiped his hands and looked back to his partner. Without a word Jim went back to the settee and picked up his paper and began reading. Artemus wasn't sure how to read this action, so he chose to join him. He kept a watch on his partner's expressions as he recounted his appointment with the doctor. They went onward toward their next assignment, _Yep, it never ends, _Artemus thought as he grabbed the paper his partner had just laid down.

It never ends.


End file.
